50 things Light can take and eat
by Dalek-Who
Summary: 50 things beside a potato chip Light can take and eat.


50 Things Light can take and eat

Everyone who is a fan of Death Note is aware of the famous line "I'll take a potato chip…And eat it!" Well here are 50 other things that you can take and eat

A tortilla chip

A chocolate chip

A computer chip

My neighbor across the street named "Chip"

My other neighbor

My neighbor's cat

My neighbor's cat food

A Pokedex

L's candies

L

Japanese Police Task Force

Japan

Norway

Norman

A staircase

A ladder

An Elevator

An Escalator

A mouse pad

A mouse

My party pad

Ood Steve's Chocolate Bar

That gold thingy in between Ood Steve's candy bar

Fort Knox

Gallifrey

The Doctor

The Doctor's sonic screwdriver

The Doctor's Tardis that he stole from other Time Lords because he was on the run and didn't have his own for god knows why

A ping pong table

A Ying Yang sign

A peace sign

Your speeding ticket

Your car

Your group of elite ninjas

Your group of not elite ninjas

Your group of semi elite ninjas

Your group of walruses

A pod of Dolphin

A pea pod

The letter "H"

Your wireless computer router

The Autobots

The Decepticons

The Jamaicanmons

The Death Note

The guy who came up with the line "Luke! I am your father!" from Star Wars, seriously what was that guy smoking because I want some of it

Marijuana

George Lucas

George Romero

George Romero's zombie army

The Dalek_Who fan base

Now to put them all in that epic sentence! Yay! Review it because you love it!

I'll take a tortilla chip, and eat it!

I'll take a chocolate chip, and eat it!

I'll take a computer chip, and eat it!

I'll take my neighbor across the street named Chip, and eat him!

I'll take my other neighbor, and eat him!

I'll take my neighbor's cat, and eat it!

I'll take my neighbor's cat food, and eat it!

I'll take a Pokedex, and eat it!

I'll take L's candies, and eat them!

I'll take L, and eat him (Some fans like that?!?)!

I'll take Japanese Police Task Force, and eat it!

I'll take Japan, and eat it!

I'll take Norway, and eat it!

I'll take Norman, and eat him (Awkward!)!

I'll take a staircase, and eat it!

I'll take a ladder, and eat it

I'll take an Elevator, and eat it!

I'll take an Escalator, and eat it!

I'll take a mouse pad, and eat it!

I'll take a mouse, and eat it!

I'll take my party pad, and eat it!

I'll take Ood Steve's Chocolate Bar, and eat it!

I'll take That gold thingy in between Ood Steve's candy bar, and eat it!

I'll take Fort Knox, and eat it!

I'll take Gallifrey, and eat it!

I'll take The Doctor, and eat him (Some fans like that too.)!

I'll take The Doctor's sonic screwdriver, and eat it!

I'll take The Doctor's Tardis that he stole from other Time Lords because he was on the run and didn't have his own for god knows why, and eat it!

I'll take a ping pong table, and eat it!

I'll take a Ying Yang sign, and eat it!

I'll take a peace sign, and eat it!

I'll take your speeding ticket, and eat it!

I'll take your car, and eat it!

I'll take your group of elite ninjas, and eat them!

I'll take your group of not elite ninjas, and eat them!

I'll take your group of semi elite ninjas, and eat it!

I'll take your group of walruses, and eat them!

I'll take a pod of Dolphin, and eat them!

I'll take a pea pod, and eat it!

I'll take the letter "H", and eat it!

I'll take your wireless computer router, and eat it!

I'll take The Autobots, and eat them!

I'll take The Decepticons, and eat them!

I'll take The Jamaicanmons, and eat them!

I'll take The Death Note, and eat it!

I'll take The guy who came up with the line "Luke! I am your father!" from Star Wars, seriously what was that guy smoking because I want some of it, and eat him!

I'll take Marijuana, and eat it!

I'll take George Lucas, and eat him!

I'll take George Romero, and eat him (Like a zombie!)!

I'll take George Romero's zombie army, and eat it (That's right you stupid zombies, especially those ones reading this story!)

I'll take the Dalek_Who fan base, and eat it (Why not?)

I hope you enjoyed everything you could "take and eat" and I hope you will have the experience of taking and eating them to. Have a good day.


End file.
